Romance at Capsule Crp.-with a twist
by hieixgirl
Summary: *not a get-together*Trunks feels that his relationship with Pan has been neglected for a while. his solution? read on to find out (that sounded cheesy...)


****

Romance at Capsule Corp.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own the characters, I don't own Disney movies, I don't own Coke or Sprite or Tiffany's, I don't own A Walk to Remember, I don't own Backstreet Boys. About that, pretend it's not by BSB alright? Trunks wrote it. It's sweeter that way.

AN: It's my first attempt at a fanfic so please don't be so brutal when you send in feedback (which by the way would be GREATLY appreciated). This is in GT mostly after GT itself (the Earth is at peace) and Pan is Head of Legal and Design at C.C. Trunks is President. Pan is 20 and Trunks is 25 (I changed the ages a bit). Goten is a writer at 24 and Bra is 19 yadda yadda yadda. Enough of my blabbing. Now on with the story…

"Hey Pan-chan" a purple haired man in a yellowish brown suit with glasses approached a woman with short, tomboyish, black hair wearing a navy skirt suit. She was pointing things out to another woman who seemed to be in her teens. 

"Aki, that's really nice, but the color's a bit too aggressive… yeah! That's perfect" the elder girl smiled brightly as she saw the man. "Oh, hey Trunks, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were busy Mr. President of Capsule Corp." Trunks grimaced; he wasn't in love with his job.

"Well, of course I'm busy, but I realized I didn't say good morning to my girlfriend yet this morning."

"Well then, good morning," Pan kissed Trunks and they fell into a long kiss until an elderly woman with blue hair approached them.

"Ahem!" 

"Mom!"

"Bulma!"

"So, you two seem to be enjoying work…"

"No, we were just-"

"I was- and he was-" Bulma laughed 

"It's alright, Pan, I just wanted to talk to you about the case tomorrow. And Trunks, don't forget your meeting with our reps in France alright?" Suddenly, a beep went off from Bulma's purse. She checked the number and smiled.

"Uh, see you later kids, Pan I'll see you in twenty, Vegeta seems to have blown up the gravity room again." Pan and Trunks smiled knowing that Vegeta had done that on purpose to show Bulma that he was bored. Bulma walked away and was heard saying 'to be young and in love…'

"So, Ms. Son, would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow?"

"I'd love to, Trunks, but didn't you hear your mother? I've got the case against Capsules Incorporated. Just another business trying to copy us…"

"The day after?"

"I've got interviews all day that day, one of the AN for lack of a better word 'elites' in design retired. I'm surprised your schedule's that free T-chan."

"Well, that's what secretaries are for… you're coming to my mom's birthday parties though, right? The ones on Saturday?"

"Definitely, I need to go present shopping though… Oh! You should come with me! Are you free Friday?"

"I'm probably not, but I can weasel my way out. Although I'm a bit surprised **you're** free."

"I am too, so see you Friday morning?" Trunks nodded and watched her walk away with a trail of guys following her; tongues hanging out and all…

"Oi! Trunks!" It was lunchtime and Goten, as usual, walked into his office.

"Hey Goten, lunch?"

"You have to ask?"

**__**

Across the Street from C.C.

Goten and Trunks are stuffing their faces at a Chinese place across the street. They're done now and are waiting for their bill.

"So, Goten, how's your new book going?"

"Pretty good, it's an adventure, but with romance."

"Romance? You don't seem like the type of person who'd"

"I know, I know."

"But in all seriousness Goten, dumping Paris did a lot of good for you dude."

"I think so too… so, how's it going with my niece?"

"Uh, OK, she's busy a lot of the time though,"

"That shouldn't be a problem, you're always busy too."

"Yeah, you're right… so, how're you and my sister doing?"

"Pretty good, I just love being around her! I mean, we're five years apart, but she's so… it's so… well, I can't describe it."

"I know what you mean man, I feel the same way about Pan. But I've been thinking…" Trunks took a pause. Goten got tired of waiting and jumped to conclusions.

"You're gonna dump my niece!? Trunks, when you two started going out, I-"

"Goten! Calm down! It's not that, pretty much the opposite, I've been thinking about… I've been thinking about asking her to marry me." Goten squealed, yes, squealed (like a little girl mind you).

"Trunks! Are you serious? We'll be like brothers! Well, not really since Pan isn't really my sister but… never mind, you got a ring yet? When's the date?"

"Goten, you're thinking a bit too ahead there, I'm not even sure yet."

"Well, do you love her?"

"Of course I do, I've loved her all my life."

"Are you willing to spend the rest of it with her?"

"I'd love to."

"Then do it, seriously, if you love her and you want to spend the rest of your life with her, do it"

"You mean it?"

"With all my heart."

"Alright then, I'll do it" Goten shrieked again. By now, most of the people in the restaurant were staring at them. Trunks laughed nervously and clasped his hands over Goten's mouth

"Let's go then Trunks." Goten said in a determined tone after he had calmed down

"Go where?"

"To get the ring! What else?"

"I don't know, I thought maybe you meant WORK?"

"Well, fine, but we need to let a girl in this, I mean we can't pick out jewelry… remember what happened when your dad did that? Who should we ask? Mom? No, she'd just tell everyone. Bulma? No, she's too busy… Videl? Marron? 18? Bra? BRA!" So Trunks was literally dragged out of the restaurant with that sweatdrop thingie on his forehead. 

**__**

Capsule Corp: Pan's office, Two days later (Wednesday)

Pan is interviewing people to fill the place of the retired 'elite'.

"My name is Nakiba uh Nakiba Shoryuki. I'm a I'm thirty six and I'm I've" 

__

'The poor man is so nervous he's flinching! I really don't like his taste in clothes though…. Pan! What? That should mean something, this is design after all… you're right, smile and tell him you'll give him a call. But he's the second to last guy! Yes he is, just one more after him and you can go back to your house. It's late; it's already ten thirty. Then sleep at the Capsule Corp. Good idea! Ugh, you disgust me. **I** disgust me, I'm talking to myself!'

"Well, thank you Mr. Shoryuki, I'll be sure to give your call, your resume is quite impressive. Could you please call in the next person on your way out? Thank you" The balding man nodded and left the room. As soon as he did, A man in khakis and a blue sweater came in.

__

'Well, his style's certainly not bad, he looks familiar though…' The man stood there and began introducing himself.

"Hello, I'm Takeru Ishino, my friends call me Taka. I'm twenty-five. I've worked at-"

"Taka? You didn't happen to attend Orange Star High, did you?" 

"Actually, yes, I did."

"Taka! It's Pan! Remember? The little tomboy, Goten's sister… am I scaring you? Sorry…" Pan looked at his face expression and smiled a sorry smile.

"No, no, you're not scaring me, it's just, you look great!"

"Well, thank you!" 

"So, you still with-" Trunks chose that moment to some into Pan's office.

"Pan-chan? Something wrong? It's ten thirty and uh I see you're not done, sorry heh~ I'll just be leaving now" 

"No, no, it's fine T-chan" she got up and kissed him quickly, "Look who it is, remember Taka? I think he went out with Bra at one point. He might have sat at our table junior year too."

"Uh, all throughout high school actually"

"The one that went out with Bra to get to you?" the couple went on as if they didn't hear Taka.

"He didn't even like me T-chan, did you Taka?"

"Well actually I-"

"See? Your sister says a lot of things." Pan stuck her tongue out at Trunks then smiled. Trunks smiled back.

"Pan-chan, mom was getting worried, she said just blow off the rest of the interviews, and I have to agree, it's getting late."

"Oh it's fine, Taka's the last one anyway," she turned to face him. "So Taka, I'll give you a call after I look over your resume alright?" Taka waved and left the room. As soon as he did, Trunks slammed the door closed with his feet as he kissed Pan.

**__**

Briefs Residence: Trunks's Room, That night (Three AM) 

AN in my world, until 4 am is the night of the day before… am I making sense?

A melodic tune began to play from Trunks's cell phone

__

'Ugh, who in their right minds would call this late'

"Who *yawn* is it?"

"Trunks, it's Goten" Goten sounded strangely perky and upbeat

"Goten, do you have **any** idea what time it is??" Trunks's tone got angrier and angrier.

"A little over three I think. Anyway, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping for Pan's ring tomorrow. That's the only time Bra's free. She's got Summer courses starting Friday, that's a weird time to start summer courses if you ask me, but then again, I don't have many thoughts so I could be wrong, but I'm just saying…"

"Goten… Goten, GOTEN!"

"I mean, dogs are ok but… yeah what? Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"Well, obviously… Goten, why are you so perky? It's not very you… you're scaring me"

"Well, Bra wanted to watch this old movie, 21st century I'm pretty sure. It was called a Walk to Remember, or was it Remember the Walk? I don't know, but it was a total chick flick and I had to drink coffee to stay awake and…"

"Uh Goten?"

"Forty two cups and… what?"

"I'll tell Bra I can go in the morning, wait, you tell her through a phone, Pan spent the night here and she might find out. I want it to be a surprise."

"Alright, I'll call her three-way, don't hang up"

"GOTEN! Do **not** call my sister right now unless you have a death wish."

"Ok, but always remember that napkins are your friends… g'night Trunks ol' buddy ol' pal!!"

*Click*

"I gotta find out what Goten put in his coffee…"

**__**

Briefs Residence: Pan's Room, The next day

Pan got up and looked at her watch, she yawned.

__

'If I don't hurry, I'll be late for work… But I don't want to get up… tough… great, I'm talking to myself again… weird much Pan?'

Pan began to put on her scarlet skirt suit.

__

'This is **really** boring… everyday, the same skirt suit… except it's a different color… how about something different for a change?' 

She decided to put on something from her weekend attire. She chose her dark blue jeans, a black, skintight shirt that showed her stomach and stopped at her elbows, and a navy sleeveless over that which also showed her stomach (she's not a slut… lotsa people show stomachs) her sleeveless had a hood which added a sporty look to her. And instead of doing a sidepart for her hair and using gel and hairspray to make it stay, she just brushed it over and put on a thick, navy, hairband with black, Indian designs on it.

When she got downstairs, she saw Goten and Bra there as well as Bulma and Trunks who was wearing his weekend attire which consisted of his black pants, a tight, black, sleeveless, and his favorite, purple, jacket with the Capsule Corp. design on it AN I'm sorry, I just HATE Trunks's look in GT…. They were all talking excitedly about something but stopped when she walked in

"Good Morning Pan"

"Morning. Trunks, what's up with the 'good clothes'? I thought you had a meeting with one of our sponsors today."

"Uh, yeah I did, but then I-"

"I'm going to it instead of him, I needed him to run an errand for me." Bulma to the rescue! Trunks and Goten had to tell Bulma what they were really going to do so she wouldn't suspect anything. And Trunks had to admit, having his mother on their side worked out very well.

"That explains Trunks, but what about you?" Bra asked nervously hoping there wasn't a chance of them meeting up with her.

"I just felt like it… you have no idea how boring wearing suits every single day is."

"I do… I know how you feel…" Trunks gave her a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna be in the office all day anyway, looking over notes from the interviews." Pan let out a sigh.

"Well, I'm off to work now… see you guys all later. Bulma, could you remind Vegeta to feed Belle (Pan's cat)? And Trunks, don't forget our date tomorrow." Trunks kissed her and she went off to work

**__**

Tiffany's: Later that day 

AN Does Tiffany's even exist in Japan? Also, what's the point of having an engagement ring if you're going to wear a wedding ring when you're married?

"_Hel_lo, how may I be of service?" the shopkeeper asked in an annoyed and annoying voice that clearly implied 'What do you brats want? Get out!' Trunks decided to have a little fun.

"Well, I'm getting planning on asking a girl to marry me and I heard you needed a ring when you proposed."

"Well, yes, that's true, but maybe you'd like to visit a store that's more to your liking?" this time, what he meant was, 'go get a ring out of a cracker jack you punks, things cost more then ten zenni here.'

"I thought this store might have a little something for the future wife of the _president of Capsule Corp._ but maybe not, come on Goten, I don't think this is the right store." Trunks, Goten, and Bra almost burst out laughing at the shopkeeper's expression when he heard this. Not only was Trunks well known, Goten was too, he _was_ the author of many bestseller books.

"Because of course, this store may be just a bit less classy then you'd like, but why don't you… why don't you uh try us at least?" the shopkeeper looked terrified.

"No, I think we'll go to Satan City Mall, I'm sure they'll have things that are 'more to our liking' there." Bra joined in the fun.

"No, no, no, no, I'm sure you'll find _some_thing here, how about a discount? We'll offer you a discount. Anything in the store for five hundred zenni, anything at all!" the shopkeeper didn't just want money, he couldn't ruin the store's reputation, which could be easily done with one sentence from Trunks's mouth. 

"Alright maybe we will stay, I doubt we'll find anything though…" After twenty years of doing this with Trunks, Goten had gotten the hang of it.

**__**

Briefs Residence: Gravity Room

AN: Vegeta finally makes an appearance! Yay!

"I **will** get better then Kakkarot! I am the prince of all sayajins!! MUAH HAHAHA" Vegeta proceeded to punch a thing made of an odd material that Vegeta couldn't destroy that strangely resembled Goku. "NO ONE WILL TELL ME WHAT TO DO I AM-" here he suddenly remembered that he hadn't watched Beauty and the Beast at all that day. And Beauty and the Beast reminded him of Belle. Thinking of Belle reminded him that he needed to feed it. And that reminded him he needed food. His train of thoughts stopped there…

**__**

Tiffany's: Even later that day

"Trunks! What about this one?" Bra called out to his brother. She was pointing at a gold band with a ruby in the middle in the form of a heart. 

"Um Bra? We're looking for a wedding ring, not a three-week anniversary for twelve-year-olds… besides, I think I want a platinum ring, not gold. Pan never did like gold…" Trunks was getting frustrated. They'd already spent an hour at this stupid shop, and he didn't see a single ring he liked. How big did a store for such tiny things have to be anyway? And the guy (shopkeeper) was annoying him

"Excuse me?"

"Yes? Would you like some help Mr. Briefs?"

"Um, yes, could you please stop standing so close to me? Maybe you could sit in the little chair in the corner there… yeah, that's it, keep going… good job!" Trunks rolled his eyes.

"T-kun! What about this?" Goten was looking at a silver band with an emerald in the center surrounded by tiny sapphires. 

"Uh, it's ok, but I want a platinum band. And diamonds in the center… yeah, that sounds about right…"

**__**

Capsule Corp: Meeting Room, Design

"Ok people, we've narrowed it down to three people, and it only took us…" Pan glanced at her watch. "Four hours." Everyone cheered just then. Pan went berserk. 

"Ok people, I have been in this stuffy room for the past **FOUR** **HOURS**! I've been here since **ELEVEN O' CLOCK** and I **really** want to leave soon, so let's do this quick alright? We'll do eenie-meenie-miney-moe if we have to because I NEED TO LEAVE THIS ROOM!" everyone stared at her. A girl wearing a pink shirt that read 2CUTE in glitter slowly raised her hand. She was an intern that was just there to take notes. Pan sweetly smiled.

"Yes?"

"Well, I just thought I'd point out, it's really hard to take you seriously when you're in those clothes…" the veiny thing popped on Pan's forehead

"What do you know? Little miss fashion designer wannabe thinks **my** wardrobe is too childish, does little miss fashion designer wannabe want to know what her **boss** thinks? She thinks that SHE DOEN'T CARE! She thinks that she must be more fashionable then you to have landed the job as HEAD of design, she thinks that she holds the power to fire you! She doesn't **care** if you're just an intern!" Pan smiled sweetly again and did a total 180.

"Ok guys, it's just between three people now. One of them is twenty-five, one of them is thirty-six, and the other is thirty-two. All three of them are male; they all have quite impressive resumes. Now. Who wants the oldest one?" No one raised their hand.

"Who wants the medium aged man?" one person raised her hand.

"Ok then, who wants the youngest man?" eight people raised their hands. 

"Good, good, I'll give him a call, and all of you are excused for today, I'm sorry I went crazy on you guys, it's just I get so stressed out sometimes…" as they left the room one by one, they patted her on the back. The girl with the pink shirt slowly left the room as Pan gave her a look that could kill. As soon as everyone left, she banged her head on the table.

__

'I love working with Legal compared to this…'

****

Briefs Residence: Living Room

AN I have this sudden obsession with Disney movie songs… I thought I might use it to my advantage

"_Tale as old as time _

Tune as old as song 

Bittersweet and strange 

Finding you can change 

Learning you were wrong 

Certain as the sun 

Rising in the east 

Tale as old as time 

Song as old as rhyme 

Beauty and the Beast 

Tale as old as time 

Song as old as rhyme 

Beauty and the Beast" and with that, Vegeta sat back down on the floor, close to the TV screen, and put down his 'mic' which strangely looked a lot like a remote control. Enzie returned to his arms after finishing her lunch and waited to be petted. Vegeta petted the rather aged kitty (it was ten years old human years) as he yelled

"Kiss him Belle! Kiss him!"

**__**

Tiffany's: Even later then later that day

AN: Friends rip off coming up!

"This is it!! I found the ring! This is perfect! Bra! Goten! Come here!" Trunks yelled out excitedly. "NO! You stay on the chair!" and the man whimpered like a dog. Trunks pointed at a ring with a platinum band and a diamond at the center. A sapphire surrounded the diamond on either side. A woman got it out for him. 

"I think I'll get it engraved… wait, Goten, get down on your knees and ask me to marry me first." Goten looked at Trunks like he was crazy.

"Dude, ask Bra, I'm a guy."

"That's the point, A guy's gonna be asking Pan to marry her, not a girl." Trunks looked at him expectantly. Goten rolled his eyes.

"The things I do for you man, the things I do for you…" Goten looked around then got on his knees.

"Will you marry me?" Goten said in monotone. Bra looked crushed.

"Goten I thought you loved me…" then she burst out in laughter, as did Trunks. But Trunks was laughing for other reasons. He was going hysterical… 

"That's the ring, that's the ring MUAH HAHAHAH!" he calmed down and called the terrified shopkeeper over.

"Hey you, remember our deal?" the man nodded.

"Forget it, just give me a free engraval. I want it to say… _I see you, I need you, I love you._ Goten smiled on hearing that. He could never forget that day when his sister sang to the whole school a love song. Bra smiled as well, she'd heard the story before and thought it was absolutely sweet. 

"That's a great idea bro, you're not as stupid as I thought. Now if only your best friend was half the romantic you were…" 

"Hey!" Goten smiled and gave her a playful punch

"Kidding! I think you're **very** romantic" and they were about to kiss when

"Hey, guys, no." Bra and Goten immediately stopped.

"I need it done as quick as possible" Trunks told the man.

"That'll be twenty four hours at the least…"

"I think I hear a phone call about bad service at a certain jewelry store…" 

"But for you, ten minutes!" the man grinned nervously.

**__**

Briefs Residence: Entrance

Pan walked into the house holding a Starbucks coffee in one hand. As soon as she walked into the house, she heard 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' blasting from the living room. She put her briefcase, purse, and coffee down on the table and walked toward the living room. When she opened the door, a terrified Chibi Enzie ran out. Inside, Vegeta's pink badman shirt was tied around his head and he was standing on the couch, clutching a spoon from Kami knows where, and singing 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight at the top of his lungs.

"_Can you feel the love tonight?_

You needn't look too far

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are" the he began screeching in a soprano

"_And if he falls in love tonight_

It can be assumed

His carefree days with us are history

In short our pal is doomed" Then he opened his arms further then they were before and began crying.

"Poor Timon and Pumba…" he managed to choke out. Pan stood in a corner and clapped.

"Bravo Uncle Veggie, Encore" she smirked.

"Pan! Enzie! No one needs to know about this, right?"

"I wouldn't tell Uncle Veggie," Vegeta sighed a sigh of relief. Pan smirked a bit.

"Not yet anyway." Vegeta looked terrified but Pan went on.

"Do you know if Trunks is back from his errand yet?" (Vegeta is oblivious to the fact that his son is going to ask his semi-daughter's hand in marriage)

"I don't know. I heard giggles from Bra's room though. You won't tell Kakkarot will you?" Vegeta was putting his shirt back on. Amai smirked again and left the room.

"Arigatou Uncle Veggie!" Pan walked up toward Bra's room

**__**

Briefs Residence: Bra's Room

"It's beautiful Trunks, you made a really good choice." Bra couldn't stop admiring the ring.

"She's right T-kun, it's a nice ring. Wait, I hear footsteps!"

"Don't worry Goten, it's probably just my mom. The meeting should be over by now. That's good, I wanted to show her the ring anyway." But when the door opened, they were all surprised.

"Pan-chan!" All three of them yelled out at once

"Well, hello to you too." Pan gave them an odd look.

"I mean, good afternoon! How was your day?" Trunks hugged her and turned her around as he motioned for Goten and Bra to hide the ring.

"Ugh, it was terrible! It took us four hours just to pick someone and then this blonde bimbo was…" Pan went on as Bra and Goten just kept on handing the ring back and forth to each other. Pan was about to break out of the hug.

"Wait, Pan no!" Trunks kissed her to get her away from the ring. Bra finally just shoved it back to Goten who… who shoved it down his pants. Trunks gave him a murderous look.

"Is your day better now?" Trunks tried to ask smoothly but couldn't get over what Goten had done.

"Much." The couple sat down on Bra's bed. Then Pan got up again.

"I'm gonna go get myself a drink. Anybody want?" 

"Just water for me."

"I'm fine."

"Coke!" As soon as Pan left the room, Trunks smacked Goten upside the head.

"Goten! You perve! How could you put the ring there? Why not in the pillowcase or something?"

"That's a good idea!" 

*Smack*

"Give me the ring." Goten er… reached in and got out the ring. He was about to hand it to Trunks when.

"Wait. Go wash it first…" Goten shrugged and headed for the bathroom.

"Bra?"

"Yeah?" Bra was looking at all this with much amusement.

"Go with him to make sure it doesn't go down the drain please?"

"Right." Pan walked in holding a can of sprite, a can of coke, and a glass of water. She put them down on Bra's desk and looked around.

"Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are Goten and Bra?"

"In the bathroom." Trunks replied nonchalantly. 

"The same one?"

"Yup." Trunks replied nonchalantly once again. Then he saw Pan's weirded out look.

"Kids these days, huh? Heh heh" Trunks chuckled nervously" Pan shrugged and the two were about to talk some more when Goten and Bra walked out of the room holding the ring.

"Got it!" Goten yelled out as Bra stepped on his foot.

"Got what? Is that a ring?" Pan got closer. Goten quickly put the ring in his pocket.

"No, of course it's not a ring, it's a… it's a paperclip… it fell down the toilet… and uh Bra had to help me get it back." Goten did the sweatdrop thing and scratched his head.

"A paperclip? Where is it?" 

"I just told you, it went down the drain."

"But you said it fell down the toilet."

"It did."

"And you said you got it."

"Got what?"

"The paperclip."

"What paperclip?"

"The one that went down the toilet."

"You mean the one that went down the drain?"

"No, the one that went down the toilet."

"Well, it doesn't exist."

"But you just said-"

"I say a lot of things." 

"Yes, you do, and just now you said- never mind." Pan turned around and got the drinks for everyone. Trunks gave a nice-going-doofus look to Goten.

"So, what was the errand Trunks?"

"What errand?"

"The one you had to run for Bulma."

"Oh that one! I had to take surveys about our products." Trunks had been the master of excuses since 1st grade.

"Hm, sounds like more fun then I had." Then Pan went back to telling them about her bad day and everyone calmed down.

**__**

Briefs Residence: Kitchen, Friday morning

Pan walked into the Briefs kitchen. She had eaten breakfast at her house, but wasn't sure whether or not the Briefs were done with their breakfast yet. When she walked in, she saw Trunks talking to his mother about something and Vegeta stuffing his face with bacon and eggs. None of them noticed that she was there.

"Morning!" Vegeta looked up and Bulma and Trunks stopped talking and looked up as well.

"Morning E-chan" Vegeta resumed eating.

"Good morning Pan, I thought you weren't working today" Bulma looked puzzled.

"She isn't. She has a date with me. Morning Pan-chan." Trunks got up to leave.

"Hey you want to ride a car or fly? Or we could teleport if you want." Trunks asked her.

"Uh, could we go in one of your cars? There was traffic today and I didn't want to be late so I flew. We could fly, I guess, but we'll probably have a lot of things to carry afterwards." 

"Alright, we'll take the Jag."

"Thanks,"

"No prob. Bye mom, see you later dad."

"Bye Bulma, Later Uncle Veggie" the two left.

**__**

Briefs Residence: Gravity Room

"Knock, Knock" Bulma stood at the door of the Gravity room, looking in through the window at Vegeta.

"Yes woman?" Vegeta looked irritated.

"Let me in, I need to tell you something important."

"Couldn't it wait till dinner woman? I'm training."

"Come on Veggie-chan, it's really important, it concerns our son and Pan." Vegeta's ears perked up and his eyes got bigger."

"Fine, but it better not take more then three minutes."

"It wont. You see, as you know, the two have been going out for quite a while now. And a few days ago-"

"Cut to the chase woman, I'm busy."

"Fine, if you're so busy, I won't tell you. Have fun training Vegeta." Bulma was about to walk out when Vegeta's curiosity told him to stop her.

"Tell me." Bulma smirked.

"As I was saying, a few days ago, Trunks decided that he really loved Pan and-"

"That's all? Trunks loves Pan? I already knew that."

"There's more to it! Trunks is going to ask Pan to marry him." Bulma flinched at the thought of how Vegeta might react. He stopped showing any sign of life.

"My son?… and Kakkarot's Brat's Brat? Mates? You must be kidding…"

"No, not at all." Bulma was surprised, she thought that he'd do enough damage to the gravity room to keep her busy for weeks. Vegeta snorted.

"If that's all, you may leave." Vegeta told Bulma carelessly before he turned around. But before he did, Bulma caught a small smile on his lips.

**__**

Satan City Mall: Parking lot

"Ugh, not one parking spot! I can't believe this! Isn't there a reserved space for the Capsule Corp president or something?" Trunks smiled at her without her knowing.

"I'm afraid that's more power then we have, but I'll just capsule this if there aren't any parking spaces."

"Oh. Right… I guess you could do that…" She blushed a bit.

"So, what's on the list for today?"

"Well, I need to get a dress for Bulma's party. I can wear pants to the family one but the faculty one is black tie and dresses only. Then I need to get her a present. Then I might get some clothes and CDs if we have time. Oh I also need to get a birthday present for Bra.

"But that's a month away."

"I know, but I don't get that much time off…" Trunks nodded in understanding.

__

'I could do something about that…'

"So, where're we off to first?" Trunks asked Pan.

"Bulma's present. I don't know what to get her though. What do you get a woman that already has everything?" Trunks and Pan were now walking down the streets, looking into stores.

"I don't know…"

"Well, what did _you_ get her?"

"Uh, nothing?"

"You didn't get your mother's birthday present yet?"

"No… I didn't have time either you know…"

"You're right… we should get her something together then, something meaningful."

"Alright, like what?"

"I personally have no clue…" the two walked in silence for a while. 

Then, out of nowhere, Pan came up with something.

"We should get her a picture of us."

"She has a lot of pictures of us. Ever since we were like two."

"I know, but I mean a special picture."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how she's always saying we should get married?" Trunks gulped.

"Yeah…"

"Exactly! We should get her a picture of us in wedding clothes! Like a joke, get it?" Trunks looked a bit worried.

"Like a joke? So you don't see us getting married?" Pan was silent for a bit.

"You wanna know what I see?"

"Yes, I do." 

__

'Please let it be us getting married, please let it be us getting married!'

"I see us getting married"

__

'Yes!'

"I see us getting married, and having kids, and two cats besides Belle, and living in another attachment to the C.C. building, and having grandchildren, and seeing our kids get married and everything." Pan looked up at Trunks's face.

"Are you overwhelmed? I knew I shouldn't have said that."

"No, no, I'm not overwhelmed, I'm glad… But do you see _when_ in the future?" She thought for a bit.

"No, I honestly don't…"

__

'Well, you're about to be surprised…' 

"That's ok, I think the picture thing is a great idea. Let's do it."

Pan and Trunks found a portrait place and they walked in.

"How may I help you?"

"Uh, we need to get a wedding picture."

"Alright, do you have your own clothes or would you like to rent some?"

"Rent please."

"Right this way."

**__**

Briefs Residence: Gravity Room 

'My brat and E-chan. Married. How odd. I always thought they were like siblings. Or at least best friends. Best friends don't marry each other, do they? What a strange place this Earth is.

So I'll be related to Kakkarot… well, we'll be second cousins, but we'll still be cousins. We'll be in-laws when Bra marries his brat though…

At least my only son won't be married to a full human… although it really isn't too bad… Vegeta! What are you thinking? Listen to yourself! Bulma's not really that bad though. You weirdo, you're the Prince of all sayajins! That has nothing to do with who I marry. Yes it does, you should marry a sayajin of royal blood, or at least a sayajin. Yes, but they don't exist anymore. Hmph!'

****

Satan City Mall: Portraits Palace

"Great! But do you have that frame in gold that's tinted with silver? You know what I mean?" The shopkeeper got the sweatdrop thingie on his forehead. 

"Pan-chan, just pick any frame! I mean it's the picture that counts, isn't it?" Pan sighed.

"Men are hopeless… but alright we'll just take that one… I guess."

"Wonderful choice! Would you like that gift wrapped?"

"Yes please."

"Which wrapping pap-"

"ANYTHING! Just go!" Trunks shouted out before another fiasco happened.

"So, is that all we want to get her Pan-chan?"

"I don't think so… a picture alone isn't much is it?"

"Two pictures… but I guess you're right. What else should we get her?"

"I don't know… we'll think of something though… and remember, we have to get my dress." The man came back with the wrapped picture and picture frame.

"That will be 200 zenni, the photo frame and the picture together. Trunks and Pan paid the bill half and half (Trunks wasn't about to offer to pay for the whole thing… the last time he did that, he got a lecture about being gender-biased) and left the store as fast as they could before more people began asking about their wedding date. They'd explained the situation nineteen too many times.

As they were walking, they passed the Tiffany's that Trunks had gotten his ring for Pan at.

"Trunks, let's go in here! We could get her jewelry." Pan began pulling him in when he pulled back.

"Uh… no, howabout a different store?"

"You're probably thinking it's too expensive, aren't you? Well, for your information, being head of two main departments at one of the largest organizations on this planet does pay pretty good."

"I know… but… you see-"

"Alright then, let's go in."

"Trunks looked around to see if the wimpy guy was there, but luckily he wasn't. Trunks gave a large sigh of relief.

"Trunks,"

"Hm?"

"We should get her a bracelet."

"Alright, sounds good."

"We should get an engraval too, I think they're just so great, I mean if you just give someone plain jewelry, it's like what's so special about it? But if you get an engraval, it's like saying that that person means something to you, that he or she is special…"

__

'Whew, thank Kami she thinks that…'

"That sounds good too, it should say… 'To A Wonderful mother, A Magnificent person, and an Inspiration to us all'."

"That's really good Trunks! I knew I chose the right person to go shopping with."

After a few minutes, Trunks called over Pan to point out a silver bracelet with emeralds on it.

"Pan, what about this one?" She came over and looked at it.

"It's pretty… but I think Bulma-san likes gold more then silver or platinum. But she does like emeralds."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I mean what do you like?"

"Jewelry wise? I like silver and sapphires… you knew that already though…"

"I know… I was just checking."

"Checking for what?" 

"Nothing." Pan shrugged and went away to look for more bracelets.

Twenty minutes later… 

"Pan-chan, I like this one. Can we stick with this one? I've had too much of this shop." Pan checked her watch as she walked over.

"You're right. Twenty minutes… any guy would have died from boredom by now. I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, but can we just get this one then?" 

__

'It's more like two hours and twenty minutes within 24 hours…' Pan looked at the gold bracelet with a big emerald in the center and two smaller ones surrounding it. 

"Yeah, that's one's good. Nice work." Pan smiled as she said the last part. Let's just get the engraval and pay for it and leave… sorry to be a broken record, but I really need to get a dress."

"It's fine, c'mon let's go"

The engraval was done in fifteen minutes due to Trunks and Pan's fame. The couple was now at 'Tres Chick', a fancy dress shop at Satan City Mall. Pan had taken a couple of dresses into the dressing room and was not modeling them for Trunks. She first showed up wearing a light pink dress with long sleeves that ended below her knees. Trunks shook his head as Pan did the same. Then, she walked out of the dressing room for the fourth time wearing a light blue dress. It went to her knees and it was a sleeveless with a square neckline, the neckline went low, but not too low as to make her out to be a slut. The sleeves went from thick to spaghetti straps. It hugged her figure perfectly.

"Well?" Pan asked as Trunks just _stared_.

"Pan to Trunks! Request for communication? Denied." That got his attention. 

"What?"

"How do I look?"

"Uh you look amazing!"

"So should I get this one?"

"Definitely, you look terrific in it."

__

'Not to mention gorgeous…'

"Alright, let me just change and then we can leave after I pay for it"

"Didn't you want to buy a present for Bra and some clothes?" 

"Well, yeah, but aren't you bored yet? It's been four and a half hours (it's 3:30 now)."

"I don't mind, I never get to spend time with you anyway."

"Thanks, you're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for." She walked up and kissed him and went in to change AN sorry if I'm not going into the description of the kiss… Frankly, I really don't see the point…. Pan got out of the dressing room with about five dresses. She put down all the rest besides the light blue one. They walked out of the shop, hand in hand.

"You know what? I don't think I really need new clothes (Anime characters never do…). Let's just go home."

"Or we could go out for lunch."

"We could do that." And Pan smiled once more.

**__**

Briefs Residence: Dining Room, that night

"So, did you and Pan have fun at the mall today?" Bulma asked her son over dinner.

"Yeah, she got a present for Pan and we had lunch. Then we watched a movie."

"Oh, that sounds nice, you guys nev-"

"You're getting married to Kakkarot's Brat's Brat?" Vegeta shouted out and he sighed as if he'd been needing to get that out for a long time now. Trunks turned red.

"She didn't say yes yet… But…"

"Mom! You told Dad?!" Bra asked her mother in disbelief, cutting off her brother in the process.

"Well, he was going to find out someday, and it would have been better if he got mad right now then when Trunks proposed."

"What do you mean would have been?" Trunks, though still red, was curious.

"You wouldn't believe it, but your father didn't get mad at all."

"NANI?" Trunks and Bra asked at the same time. It was Vegeta's turn to blush now.

"I didn't see the point of wasting my energy over such a small thing." And Vegeta dug into his food.

**__**

Sons Residence: Dining Room, that night

"Did you have fun on your day off Pan?" Videl asked as she motioned for Goten to stop eating so fast. Gohan, Videl, and Pan were with the elder Sons since Videl's cooking wasn't exactly the best.

"Hai, we had lunch and then we watched a movie. Oh yeah! We got Bulma's presents as well."

"What'd you get her?"

"A picture of us and a bracelet from Tiffany's."

"Nani??" Goten yelled out as everyone else stared at him.

"What's wrong Uncle Goten?" Pan asked.

"Nothing, I just remembered something."

"Remembered what Uncle Goten?"

"I remembered that I forgot to uh… forgot to call Bra… but it can wait."

"Grandma?" 

"Yes Pan?"

"Did dad act this weird when he started going out with mom?"

"Of course he did! Oh! Goten! Remember the time he ran out the house in SS and came back five hours later still crying?"

"Yeah! And when we asked him what was wrong, he showed us the letter-" Goku stopped Goten

"He showed us the letter that Videl wrote him during Chemistry with ink all over it." Goten started again.

"And he said-"

"I can't read it anymore, and I can't smell her either!" The father and son called out at the same time. The duo burst out laughing as well as Pan. Gohan went red as Videl and ChiChi tried to stop themselves from laughing.

**__**

Capsule Corp: Ballroom, next day

Everyone got off of work that day at Capsule Corp. and celebrated Bulma's birthday. The Capsule Corp was filled with the staff of Capsule Corp in suits and dresses. Vegeta had come as well but Bra was at her summer class and was only going to attend the party for the family and close friends later on in the night. But nevertheless, Goku, ChiChi, Krillin, 18, Marron, Uub, Goten, Gohan, Videl and most of the rest of the Z gang had come to the Staff party because Bulma had personally asked them to. The band was playing a slow dance now and everyone coupled up. Goten was talking to the band manager about something. 

"Hey, I know it's unusual, but just do it, alright?"

"I'm sorry sir, we can only take that request from Mr. Briefs himself." The band manager refused to give in.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice…" and Goten whispered something into his ear.

"That's a sweet story sir, but I can't do it sir." Goten sweatdropped and made a weak Ki blast come out through his hands, which were pointed at the manager's shoes. His pretty pink socks showed…

"Alright…" And Goten left with a content look on his face.

"Isn't this nice Trunks?" Pan whispered to Trunks as she leaned her head against his chest. Her arms were around his neck and his were around her waist.

"What? Oh um uh huh, yeah." Trunks sounded extremely nervous but Pan was too much in lala land to notice. The song ended. But almost immediately after, the manager walked on stage. There were murmurs about his socks. 

"Um this next song was requested and written by Mr. Trunks Briefs, and dedicated to Ms. Pan Son." He cued the band and they began the song. Pan looked surprisedly at Trunks, who despite his nervousness, looked straight into her eyes. Goten came by and handed him a mic. Trunks got on his knees and began to sing.

  
_I open my eyes I see your face  
I cannot hide I can't erase  
The way you make me feel inside  
You complete me girl, that's why  
Something about you makes me feel  
Baby my heart wants to reveal  
I'm down on my knees, I'm asking you  
So these three words I wanna hear from you  
  
Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, so these three words I promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And someday start a family with you  
Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, baby I promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And someday start a family with you  
  
Oh yes I will  
  
This is no ordinary love  
And I can never have enough  
Of all the things you've given to me  
My heart , my soul , my everything  
Every night I thank you lord   
For giving me the strength to love her more  
And more each day I promise her  
As long as I hear those three words  
  
Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, so these three words I promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And someday start a family with you  
Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, baby I promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And someday start a family with you  
  
I stand beside you, in everything you do  
Wherever you go, whatever you do  
Baby I'll be there   
As God as my witness  
I will carry this through  
Till death do us part, I promise to you  
  
Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, Baby baby yes I promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And start a family with you, baby  
Yes I will  
Yes I will  
Yes I will, I promise you  
Everything's gonna be all right  
It's gonna be all right  
I will_

As Trunks reached the last notes of the song, Pan's eyes began to water. When the song ended, everyone was silent. Trunks got out his ring and asked 

"Pan, will you marry me?" Pan replied in a shaky voice.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, I would love to." Trunks put the ring on her finger as he stood up and the two fell into the most passionate and loving kiss they had ever shared. Goten started clapping and eventually, the whole crowd began cheering. Videl and Bulma began crying into the shoulders of their husbands.

__

'Nice work son… nice work' Vegeta was feeling quite emotional but didn't dare to cry.

__

'My little girl…' Gohan patted Videl's back.

'Two Sons down, one to go!' was Goku's thought.


End file.
